


Texting on the way to work

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13





	Texting on the way to work

     Clint had been texting Tony for the last couple of days which was strange because he usually got some sort of reply back. Texting /with/ Tony was much more entertaining than texting at him. Anything as small as a "K" would have eased his mind but Tony hadn't even said that much. He had begun to worry and sent another text.  
     "You seem distracted lately. Just busy or...? You okay?" it was early in the morning, he doubted Tony would actually answer before noon unless he hadn't gone to bed yet.   
     A few minutes passed and his phone buzzed. To his surprise the display read 'Stark'.   
      "yes" he had sent. Clint felt a little better, at least he knew he hadn't drunk himself into a coma or something.  
     "It's 7am, why are you awake?" he sent, expecting another one word reply.  
     "i woke up and checked the time and decided to answer Thats crazy productive for me" Clint laughed, pleased that he was getting actual replies but knew this was probably the first chance Tony had gotten to sleep in days.  
     "Go back to bed princess"  
     "you go to bed"  
     "Only if it's yours"  
     "no. you don't fit"  
     "go to bed Tony" He never replied so he must have drifted back off. Clint would check in later, he was thinking about stopping by in person. He would have to text later and tell him to eat, too.


End file.
